


Three Hearts As One

by Magnetism_bind



Category: The Eagle | Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, F/M, Guilt, M/M, Multi, Outdoor Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cottia, Marcus and Esca slowly realize the three of them belong together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Hearts As One

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Eagle_Exchange on LJ. This is a mix of book/movie canon. Basically the Cottia details are from the book, the rest is movie-verse.

_Between the formal pattern on his dagger-sheath and the formless yet potent beauty of the shield-boss lay all the distance that could divide two worlds. And yet between individual people, people like Esca, and Marcus, and Cottia, the distance narrowed so that you could reach across it, one to another, so that it ceased to matter._ \- The Eagle of the Ninth

 

The hearth was the center of the home. Fire warmed them, cooked their meals and gave them light. It seemed to Cottia that fire was like the three of them. You needed three elements to start a fire. Wood, to create the foundation of the flame. That was Marcus. Flint, to create the spark of the flame. That was Esca. And air to lure the wood and the flint together, binding them into the flame. That was her.

Together they burned, three hearts beating as one.

* * *

It was spring when Cottia returned and Marcus received his land from the senate. Marcus was hailed as hero in Rome. Rome was proud of the former centurion, though still wary of Esca. He was still a former slave, still a Briton, even if he had been given his citizenship.

But it didn't matter to Marcus, and it didn't matter to Cottia either. She had never seen Esca as a slave. Seeing him at Marcus's side, now as equals, made sense to her. She was proud of them both for what they had done, but ultimately it didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was that they had returned.

The first few months at the farm were hard. It was a dry summer, the wheat stiffened in the fields and grew brown. Their cow sickened, her milk drying up. Esca tended her, soothing her until she was well and gave good milk once more. Yet their horses flourished and Marcus and Esca trained them daily, setting them their paces in the field they had cleared.

While they trained the horses, Cottia ran the cottage. It was small, but enough for the three of them, with a dirt floor and a wide stone fireplace. Marcus and Cottia's bed was in the corner and Esca slept up in the loft under the sloping roof.

For Cottia, the cottage was freedom, pure and sweet. She was glad to be gone from Calleva. There were no city walls enclosing her, no roads leading back to Rome. Now there was only their fields, their river, their hills. Their home.

* * *

She wouldn’t have a serving girl, preferring to run the small household on her own.

"Supposing though," Marcus flushed. "If..."

"If I were to have a child, I would manage that too," Cottia told him, watching the flush spread across his cheeks. She would have Marcus's child eventually, but not yet. They were still learning each other's bodies, finding the pleasure new and exciting when they lay together in the dark. The thrill of arousal when they reached for each other, the quiet intimacy afterward.

There was always Esca to consider of course.

When Cottia and Marcus lay together, Esca took care to be gone from the cottage. It made Marcus uncomfortable. Desire faded, leaving him empty and numb. Cottia was warm against him, and he wanted her, but he hated that their time together made Esca leave. But what could he do?

He couldn't have Esca. They had never spoken the words, never touched each other. They could have died for each other, without ever having kissed.

Marcus forced the thoughts away. It was not a matter of choice. How could he possibly choose between the two halves of his heart. He wanted them both. Cottia had been a dream, and now, a dream realized, but Esca? He could not imagine life without Esca by his side. It was impossible.

So he would share the farm with Cottia, his wife, and Esca, his friend. There was nothing wrong with that. Marcus told himself it was good to have his friend by his side. And if he still dreamed of Esca's hands upon his body, well, that was nothing new.

* * *

Even in the late summer Marcus's leg ached in the mornings. He pretended it didn't, but Esca knew the signs and Cottia could tell something was wrong with one glance. Marcus shrugged off her concern and continued doing his chores around the farm.

Cottia went to look for Esca in the stable where he was busy feeding the horses.

"What would you do for him?" Cottia asked, leaning against the stall.

"What?" Esca looked up.

"When his leg hurts. If you were still beyond the wall, what would you do?"

Esca paused in his work, considering the matter. "I would ease his leg, take the ache from it, then I would have him lie down while I gave warmth to him, still rubbing the muscle...and then..." He paused.

Cottia waited. She knew there was more, if only she gave Esca the room to say it.

After a moment Esca continued without looking at her, his words low. "Then when he was sleeping, I would kiss his back, and pray that he would sleep peacefully."

"Then do it now," Cottia said.

Esca stared at her. "But you...with you here..." _It's your place beside him_ , he wants to say. _You're his wife_. Instead he said, "It's the middle of the day."

"Go to him."

"You want me to be a slave," Esca said sharply.

"I want you to be _Esca_ ," Cottia said just as sharply. "He needs you as much as he needs me. He _wants_ you as much he wants me." Why did they insist on denying it when it was plain for anyone to see?

Esca just shook his head.

Cottia sighed, too exasperated for words. "Esca... Marcus misses you, and you, I cannot bear for you to be unhappy."

"What of you?"

"I want you to." How much plainer could she say it? "Go to him," Cottia gave him a little push.

Still Esca wouldn't budge. "He won't accept it."

"He will."

Esca shook his head. "Marcus takes his vows seriously. All vows, and he married you."

Cottia sighed. "If he accepts this, it doesn't mean he's betraying his vow to me. It only means he's finally accepting the one he made in his heart to you long before we married."

Still Esca wouldn't move.

Cottia took his face in her hands. "Esca, go to him. If he doesn't respond, then I swear to you, I will explain to him...but, Esca, he _will_ respond. I know this as surely as the seasons change. As surely as I knew you would return from the north."

Esca turned his head, pressing a kiss to her palm, and then he went. Cottia curled her knuckles tight, fingertips holding the press of his lips in her hand.

* * *

Esca entered the cottage and found Marcus standing by the fire, rubbing his leg absentmindedly as he tended the flames.

"Sit." Esca's voice was rough.

Marcus gave him a surprised look. "I have still the milking to do."

"The cows can wait this once, Marcus." Esca nudged the stool closer to him, nodding at it.

"What's got into you, Esca?"

"Your leg pains you."

Marcus dropped his head, sighing. "I thought...it'll go away in a bit."

"Sit."

There was no arguing with Esca when he used that voice. Marcus sat. Esca knelt beside him, fingers moving over the injured muscle. Marcus sighed again, but this time it was a sigh of relief as he surrendered. His body calmed as Esca's sure fingers worked at his leg.

"That feels good," Marcus murmured. "I didn't think I could ask..." He glanced at Esca and then awkwardly away.

"You could always ask." Esca looked at him.

Marcus couldn't breathe. He wanted to ask what Esca meant, but Esca always said what he meant. He wouldn't have said it if he didn't.

"Esca," His hand crept down to cup Esca's cheek.

Esca stilled under that touch. His hands rested lightly on Marcus's leg, then he leaned into Marcus's hand as his own moved upward to cup Marcus through his braccae.

"Esca." Marcus groaned into that touch, surging forward. He was kissing Esca before he knew what was happening. Esca arched into the kiss, stroking Marcus. Marcus grabbed needily at him, pulling Esca up onto his lap. Their mouths moved hungrily as Esca continued to stroke, bringing Marcus closer and closer to release.

"Esca, no!" Marcus pulled away shamefaced. For a moment there was no sound but their breathing, heavy in the silence. Then Marcus stiffly pulled himself to his feet. "I should not have... I'm sorry, Esca. That was unfair to you."

Esca turned away. "No, it is mine. I knew this would go against your honor, and I did it anyway because I wanted," he broke off, pushing himself up and moved away. "It doesn't matter. I knew this wouldn't work."

"I'm sorry," Marcus kept the misery from his tongue. The wretched sick feeling in his heart wouldn't leave.

Esca just shook his head and went from the cottage.

Marcus sank back down upon the stool, his legs trembling. Oh Mithras, he had wanted so badly in that moment. He still wanted. His head sank down between his shoulders dejectedly.

"What's wrong?" Cottia entered the cottage. "Marcus, tell me. What is it?"

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Cottia. I am unfair to you and cruel to Esca. I don't know what I mean to do, only..."

"Did you reject him?"

"What?" Marcus stared at her. How had she known?

"Marcus!" Cottia couldn't keep the frustration from her voice. "It took me ages to persuade Esca to go to you and you ruined it!"

"What are you talking about?"

"It was I that told Esca to go to you, to ease your leg and...I told him you wouldn't turn him away because I know what is in your heart, Marcus."

He hung his head. "I'm sorry, Cottia. I never meant to betray you."

"Oh Marcus." She cradled his head in her hands. "You've done no such thing. I told Esca to go to you because I want you to be happy. I want Esca to be happy. And the two of you would have been if I hadn't been here."

"I've never said,"

"Not like that, Marcus. I only mean if you and I had never met, you would still have Esca and that's made me glad. You deserve to be happy, Marcus,"

"It would be a poor, false sort of happiness without you."

"If you say," Cottia's tone was dry. "Anyway...I told Esca because it's all right."

"What?"

"For you and Esca to be..." she paused, "together."

"Cottia."

"I can't bear for either of you to be miserable when it makes sense."

"But I'm married to you."

"And I'm glad of that, but I'm also glad of Esca and I swore to him that you wouldn't reject him."

Marcus's face burned. "I...didn't...not at first."

"Oh Marcus!" Cottia threw her arms around him, kissing him before springing up to go to the door to call for Esca. It was at times like that that made Marcus feel his slightly older years.

Slowly Esca came to the door. He wouldn't look straight at Marcus.

"I am going for a walk with Cub," Cottia announced, reaching for her shawl. "And when I come back I expect this to be settled."

She gave them both a look and went, whistling for Cub.

"What did she mean?" Esca glanced at Marcus.

Marcus remained silent. How was he going to explain this to Esca? How was he going to explain that he wanted to believe Cottia's words?

"Marcus?"

"Cottia said..." Marcus took a deep breath. "That she was the one who...encouraged you to..."

Esca met his eyes silently.

"She said that she told you she wanted you to."

"Yes." Esca's voice was so quiet Marcus could barely hear the word.

Now Marcus was desperate to do anything to do anything to make Esca feel at ease..."And she told me that she wanted...you and I..."

Now Esca was looking at him and Marcus found himself moving forward across the cottage floor. "Esca. She said it was all right." His hands rested on Esca's shoulders naturally, then slowly, as Esca gazed up at him, he leaned down to kiss him.

It was a test. If Esca didn't pull away, then Marcus would know it was truly all right.

Then Esca's hands were on his tunic, pulling him closer, kissing him fiercely.

"Esca, Esca, Esca." Marcus couldn't stop babbling.

At last Esca pulled away. "Marcus, shhh."

"I'm sorry."

Esca's hands were still on his tunic. "There is nothing to be sorry for." Then he went to his knees before Marcus, sliding his hands down Marcus's belly.

"Esca, what are you doing?"

"What I've long dreamed of." His fingers worked quickly, opening up Marcus's braccae.

Marcus could only stare in amazement as Esca's mouth closed upon his cock. He breathed a silent prayer as Esca worked his tongue over Marcus's shaft. Marcus had dreamed of this, but never dared let himself _hope_.

His legs grew weak and he stumbled backward against the table.

"Marcus." Esca looked up at him in concern.

"I'm fine." He wasn't. He was lightheaded and dizzy with happiness and lust and, he wanted so many things that he ached with it.

Esca's hands went to his scarred leg, once more working over the scar until Marcus threaded his fingers through Esca's hair, caressing him gently. Esca looked up at him questioningly and Marcus smiled.

* * *

For a little while everything was good. More than good, if one asked Marcus. He had both halves of his heart, together, whole.

There were awkward moments to begin with, of course. That was only natural.

The first time Cottia walked into the cottage and found Esca on his knees, Marcus half sprawled across the bed, his braccae around his thighs, face flushed with desire and Esca's hands on his thighs., she couldn't help the bolt of wanting that pierced through her. At the time she simply smiled at them and went out again.

But the sight of them together, the look on Marcus's face. Cottia pushed the wanting away. It worked this way. She wouldn't make it worse, wouldn't take the risk.

But it was the time Marcus had his hand on her shoulder as he moved around her and Cottia caught Esca's expression that she realized. At first she had thought it was simply want, want for Marcus's touch, but later she realized it was more than that. It was Marcus's touch on her, her shoulder, her breast, her body.

Esca wanted her too.

Still, Cottia wouldn't let herself dwell upon it. Until one day when she and Esca were herding the cow back to the shed, laughing as the beast kept trying to return to the field. When they finally succeeded, they leaned against the stone wall, still laughing. It was good to hear Esca laugh. The sound never ceased to make Cottia smile. Now, watching him, warmth spread through her.

"Esca." She wasn't sure if he could hear her, but he turned his head at last and looked at her. Cottia caught her breath. Slowly, she reached out to place her palm on his chest. Esca stiffened, and then she swiftly turned and fled into the cottage.

Esca followed, catching her by the hand. "Cottia, you must understand."

"What?"

"You're Marcus's wife." Esca said this as though it meant something sacred, and while it did, it was different in Cottia's mind though no less sacred.

"And yet I urged you to join him in bed."

"It's different." Esca said softly. "Perhaps Marcus wouldn't..."

"What?" Marcus stood in the doorway of the cottage, watching them.

Esca scrambled away, unsure of how to face him. Cottia stayed still, her heart beating heavily in her chest.

Marcus looked from one to the other. "What is it that you've decided about me?" he asked harshly.

"We've decided nothing." Cottia was just as sharp.

"What were you doing, Esca?"

Esca brushed past him, going out.

"Marcus."

He turned to her with ferocity. "Must I compete with my own wife for his affections?" Marcus turned away. "Have him then if he's so fickle."

"You are a selfish pig." Cottia scooped up the bucket and went out. 

Marcus groaned. He should leave it there. He shouldn't make it any worse, but he couldn't help it.

"How am I selfish?" He demanded, following her to the well. "Is it wrong to be afraid of..."

"Of what?"

"Losing you. Losing Esca."

"Oh, Marcus." Cottia sighed. "I'm your wife, am I not?"

"Yes."

"And you love Esca as well as me. Full-heartedly."

"Yes."

"Why would you ever think Esca less than capable as you?"

Marcus's eyes widened. "But.."

"But what?"

"Why would he want me if he could have you?" He reached out to caress her hair.

"I could ask the same question about that scrawny Briton," Cottia told him. "And yet, I don't because I see _Esca_."

Marcus sighed. "What should I say to him?"

"You must figure that out yourself," Cottia declared. "But you must go to him."

* * *

Marcus found Esca at the shed beyond the hill, stretching out the leather skins they would hang out to dry. Marcus paused and stood there, watching him work.

_'How did I ever get so lucky?'_ Marcus wondered. It had taken him time, but once he had realized how much he loved Esca, he'd been astounded that he hadn't realized it before. From that first glimpse in the arena, throughout their northern travels, to here on their farm. Their home. His and Cottia's and Esca's. The three of them together. That was how it should be. He could see that now.

Esca looked up to see him and paused. "I thought you would come." He tossed the words tiredly over his shoulder as though he couldn't stop Marcus from this, but he dearly wanted to.

"I need to speak with you." Marcus took a deep breath. He could go into battle. He could face death and not look away, but explaining this seemed impossible.

For once Esca didn't wait for him to speak. "I will leave."

"What?" Marcus looked at him, startled.

"Today," Esca said firmly. "It's best." He glanced at Marcus and then away, repeating the words softly. "It is best."

"Why would you ever think that! How could you leave our home? I thought..." Marcus hesitated. "I thought you wanted this. Here. Me... Cottia."

"Marcus..." Esca said, his voice so low Marcus could barely hear him. "Can't you see that is why I must go."

"I see no such thing," Marcus started

"She is your wife. It is her place beside you."

"And yet she willingly let me and you..."

Esca shook his head. "She is generous, kind. But what you and I have is not what you and she share." He turned and faced Marcus. "It is not right that I should desire your wife."

"She desires you," Marcus said bluntly.

Esca winced. "I know. I would..."

Marcus moved in, placing his hands upon Esca's shoulders. "For once this is simple. I want you, and Cottia. Cottia desires you as well as me. And you," he smiled in spite of himself. "I thought you wanted me."

"Don't be a fool, Roman," Esca growled, but there was a hint of smile at his mouth. "You know I do."

Marcus grinned. "And you desire Cottia." He held up a hand before Esca could protest. "The thought of you and her, together...pleases me."

Esca raised an eyebrow and Marcus blushed. "You know what I meant."

"Marcus-"

"Where is the objection?" Marcus raised his hand to caress Esca's cheek with his knuckles. "There is none, unless you truly wish to leave and are simply using this as an excuse."

Esca uttered a bleak snort. "And where would I go when my heart is tethered here?"

"Then stay. Stay." Marcus leaned down to kiss Esca's mouth and Esca's hands gripped his shoulders tight. Marcus groaned as Esca rubbed against him, until he could take it no longer.

He pushed Esca back up against the wall stone wall. Esca just grinned at him, tauntingly.

"Out here?"

"Out here for the world to see," Marcus replied, going to his knees. Esca gazed at him silently as Marcus pressed his mouth to the front of his braccae, nuzzling him through the material. He sucked and mouthed at Esca's length until the outline of his cock was stark against the damp material and Escas eyes watched him, dazed and dark. Marcus's own cock strained, and he shifted on his knees, aching with desperation.

"Marcus." Esca's voice was dark and hungry. Marcus gave in, pulling at Esca's braccae until they were halfway down his thighs before he pressed his lips to Esca's cock, kissing it.

Every time he did this, Esca was as surprised as the first time. As though he couldn't believe Marcus would do such a thing for him. Marcus reveled in it. The look in his eyes, the pleasure of making Esca come apart with his mouth. It was glorious.

Now though Esca was pulling at his shoulders.

"What,"

"I want you to fuck me," Esca said.

Marcus swallowed. "Here? Now?" His voice was husky.

Esca smiled. "For the world to see." He kissed Marcus, even as his hands pushed his braccae all the way down.

Marcus stood. Fumbling, he untied his own and pushed them down. His cock bobbed free, hard and so very, very desperate. Esca spat upon his hand and wrapped his fingers around Marcus's shaft, making him hiss. Then he licked his fingers, easing one then two inside himself. Marcus watched, wide-eyed as Esca prepared himself.

"Now Marcus," Esca said at last.

Marcus couldn't wait. His hands were on Esca's hips as he entered him, Esca clenching around him. The sun was warm on his neck and Esca's hands were on his back, pulling at him close.

* * *

Now that had been decided, still none of them would make the first move. All three of them were waiting.

By the time the day finally came, Cottia thought she would go mad.

Marcus had to go into town and fetch the new supplies. Usually two of them would go together, but one of their mares was overdue to give birth and Esca was worried about her.

"Can't it wait a few days?" Esca asked as Marcus hitched the horses up to the cart.

"We need the supplies," Marcus told him. "I'll be fine. Stay with the mare." He clapped a hand on Esca's shoulder. "I know you're worried. I'll be back tomorrow." He moved to kiss Cottia lightly. "Make sure he gets some rest."

"I will."

They watched the wagon disappear over the rise of the hill, and then Esca went into the stable.

The foal was delivered late that night. Esca was exhausted when he was through. He washed tiredly before the fire as Cottia watched.

"Marcus said you were to rest."

Esca smiled. "I think we both know I don't always do what Marcus says." He came over to the bed, looking down at her.

"What would you do instead?" Cottia rested her chin in her hands, gazing up at him.

"This." Esca cupped her face, kissing her mouth gently, at first. They kissed until the fire had spread across her body.

"Esca." She sank onto the bed, drawing him down with her.

Esca pulled his tunic off. He pressed a kiss to her throat as she unfastened his braccae. Her dress joined his clothes upon the floor and then they were bare against each other, kissing, caressing each other's bodies

"Esca, now."

He pulled back, gazing at her, then slowly entered her, moving further and further till he filled her. Her hands were in his hair, caressing, tugging him, here, now. She loved Marcus more fully in that moment and kissed Esca's eager mouth, knowing the kiss was all the sweeter for the giving.

Esca moved sharp and sweet inside her and she cried out suddenly, her body shaking against his. He slipped out and lay beside her, content. 

They were still there, naked and asleep when Marcus returned the next morning.

He watched them for a moment, surprised by the happiness spreading through him. He was home, he was happy, and he had them.

Esca stirred and blinked, looking up at him.

"Marcus."

"Shhhh," Marcus quieted him. He went out to stable the horses. By the time he returned, Cottia had the fire started and Esca was fetching water. He only stopped to pull on his braccae and Marcus stared at the sun on his body, the way he moved, endlessly graceful even doing the most mundane of tasks.

Cottia smiled at him because she knew what he was thinking. Marcus went to Esca first, slipping an arm around him and leaning down to kiss his surprised mouth.

"How's the foal?" Marcus asked when he finally released Esca. "Did the mare have too much trouble?"

"That's what you're asking about?"

"Why not?" Marcus grinned. "Did something else happen?"

Esca sighed and shook his head as Cottia set out portions of bread and fish for each of them. Marcus grinned at her and she ruffled his hair playfully before tugging it.

"Ow!"

"Don't tease Esca. He's trying to be respectful."

Esca muttered something under his breath and Cottia silenced him with a look. "But yes, we shared a bed last night and I look forward to sharing it with him again tonight."

Esca looked at her, then at Marcus. Marcus's groin tightened. "I don't know if I can wait that long."

"Some of have work to do."

"Some of us didn't have Esca in their bed last night," Marcus reminded her.

"Then your passion should be all the stronger for waiting."

Esca pushed back his chair. "I'm finished." He hesitated for a moment then went to Cottia, brushing his lips across her mouth before slipping out the door.

"Wife." Marcus crooned, bringing her to sit on his lap. "How can I wait?"

Cottia rubbed against him, teasing his hardness. "I thought Romans had restraint."

"This Roman is lacking." Marcus kissed her hungrily until Cottia pulled away with a laugh.

"Well, you'll just have to be strong, won't you?" She made a shooing motion at him. "Now go."

* * *

That day was longer than any Cottia had ever known. She kept herself busy, but the hours dragged on.

_'What if they didn't speak?'_ Cottia set the bread aside and went to stand at the door. What if they continued to deny what made the most sense? Cub rubbed against her thigh and she scratched his head absently. She couldn't force either of them to accept it, but she couldn't bear more days of misunderstanding, of wasting time.

Esca kept busy all that day and Marcus feared that he regretted last night with Cottia. They had looked so peaceful when he found them. Surely Esca couldn't regret it. But what if he did? Marcus worried until the sun started to sink below the hills and he could barely see the hoe in his hands.

"Marcus." Esca came over to him. "It's dark."

"I can see that." Marcus told him.

Esca smiled. "It's time to go home."

The words eased the worry inside Marcus. He nodded and they headed down the path to the cottage. The lamps were lit in the window and the scent of dinner cooking on the breeze.

_Home_. Marcus said the word to himself.

"There you are," Cottia exclaimed. "I was about to send Cub out after you."

Esca knelt beside the wolf, scratching his ears. Marcus kissed Cottia, then reached behind her to steal a piece of bread. She swatted at him and he ducked out of the way, laughing.

Marcus got the wine, light and golden and rare. He'd been saving this wine for a special occasion and if this wasn't one, he didn't know what was.

The three of them sat at table together, Cub lurking beneath the table, hoping for scraps.

"How did the work go?" Cottia asked, passing then each a bowl of food.

"Good." Marcus nodded. "By next harvest we should be doing much better."

Esca drank his wine and said nothing. Marcus ate his bread and wondered how long till he could suggest they go to bed and whether Esca would refuse or, if he should give up now.

"Well," Cottia broke the silence. "I am going to bed." She stood and looked at both of them. Marcus swallowed his bite of bread and looked at Esca.

Esca took another sip of wine and stood. "I'm ready." He looked at Marcus who nodded and rose.

Esca made the first move. He kissed Marcus first; Cottia realized he was reassuring the Roman the only way he knew Marcus would believe him. He kissed Marcus slowly, taking his time, his hand flat on Marcus's belly, reminding him he was there, he was truly there. Then Esca turned to Cottia. Theirs was not a gentle kiss. Cottia matched his hunger, thrilled that Esca was taking the lead. She could feel him against her thigh and she reached down to press her hand there.

"Bed." Marcus growled, coming up behind her. His hands slid down her back, resting on her hips a moment before he slid his right hand around between her legs. Cottia gasped as he stroked her, her hand still on Esca. Esca, whose eyes darkened with hunger as he leaned in to kiss her again, pressing her back against Marcus's chest.

Then they were on the bed, though Esca murmured it wasn't large enough for the three of them together. "We'll make it work." Marcus cupped the back of his head, kissing him firmly. Cottia pushed Esca down on his back, straddling him.

It would not always be like this, she knew. There would be private moments between all of them. There would be times to share and times to watch. Her cunt tightened at the thought of Marcus and Esca. But tonight she wanted them both, together. As it should be.

"Should Marcus not?" Esca bit his words off.

"I have enough strength for this." Marcus leaned against Cottia's back.

Cottia eyed Esca. "Well?"

Couldn't he see how ready she was? There, at last his hands stole up to cup her breasts, light delicate touches as Marcus's fingers worked her open for Esca's cock. She sank down upon him silently, taking him within her. Esca watched her as she moved, his hips straining to meet her.

Marcus laid a hand on her flank, positioning himself as he stroked her hole.

"Can you-" Esca started, unsure.

"I want you both." Cottia kissed him, pulling at his lower lip with her teeth. Marcus had one finger inside her, easing her open as she fucked Esca's cock.

Then he was inside her, and she gasped as he pushed her forward, rocking on Esca's cock.

Cottia closed her eyes as her throat tightened. She was so full, so warm, Esca's hands on her, his mouth on her breasts, Marcus's chest against her back, as they both moved inside her. And then Marcus's fingers danced upon her clit, and Esca's mouth sucked at her breast and Cottia came, the joy rushing over her in waves. She could feel them both shuddering as they come, one after the other, and then the three of were simply there, in a sweaty, tangled heap.

Cottia pushed Marcus half off her so she could breathe. He brushed his knuckles over her cheek, leaning in to kiss the back of her neck. Esca's hand was on her belly and Cottia smiled at him as Esca gazed back at her. He smiled.

* * * 

The next day while Marcus was in the field with the horses as Esca brought in a load of firewood. Cottia was making bread.

She stopped and came over to Esca as he added wood to the stove for her. There was something she needed to ask, and finally the words came.

"You won't...desire a wife of your own?" Cottia kept her eyes fixed on the fire.

"My heart desires nothing else then what it already has," Esca said simply. He reached over to take her hands in his. "This home, with you and Marcus. My heart is full."

Cottia smiled, and kissed his hands.


End file.
